Beautiful Darling
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: Yet another post-Always one-shot. Kate and Rick have a much needed conversation, to the tune of the song by the same name by Kate Miller-Heidke. T for safety.


**AN: I'm BAAAAAACK! Hi everyone, I've missed you all so much! But never fear, I have been loitering and reading all of the INSANELY AMAZING STORIES that this awesome fandom has been producing. (My personal recommendations are _Good For You_ by FanficwriterGHCand _Spiral Bound _by Dmarx - so awesome!) But yes, after that WICKED finale, I finally had some inspiration and with the help of a really great song by Kate Miller-Heidke called 'Beautiful Darling', I have a new story for you! All the italics are lyrics from the song. I thought it fit really well, but of course I'd love to hear your opinion. **

**BTW, this is only a one-shot, sorry!**

**IBYL  
xo**

**Disclaimer: I am not anywhere near as talented as the wonderful MilMar - so no, they're not mine. I just enjoy playing with them.**

* * *

_In the morning__  
__The imprint of your body on my sheets__  
__Comfort and pain and peace_

Kate Beckett stirred as soon as the sunlight began to filter through the crack in the curtains, and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep. She registered the warmth at her side and panicked for a second before smiling widely as she took in the sleeping form of Richard Castle.

She didn't dream it. She was here. _They_ were here. After all this time, after everything she'd done to him, they'd done to each other – they were here. It happened.

"_And god, was it fantastic._" She thought to herself with a chuckle as she watched Rick's chest rise and fall rhythmically. She tried to resist, but couldn't hold back, and began tickling his sides gently with the tips of her fingernails, smiling as he squirmed. She pulled her fingers away as his eyes flickered open.

_You made me remember__  
__What's it's like to feel something__  
__I don't think I'll ever forget again_

"Kate." He murmured, voice thick with sleep. Beckett held back a giggle as just the sound of his voice made her entire body tingle. "Hi." He said softly, and she smiled.

"Good morning."

"The best morning." He said with a wide grin, and Kate couldn't help but react in kind, before leaning in close.

"We still need to talk." He said softly, and she nodded into his chest.

"I meant what I said, Castle. I just want you." She said simply, and smiled as heartbeat quickened in his chest. He smiled before sitting up, pulling Kate with him. They arranged themselves so that Rick could watch Kate.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked, and she looked down.

"Everything. Maddox – he got the drop on Esposito and I. Espo was out cold, and I tried to shoot but he was already headed up to the roof." She paused and he knew from the look on her face what was coming next.

"You followed him."

"Yeah. I did."

"Without back-up." He said, and her silence spoke volumes. "Kate."

"It was possibly the dumbest thing I've ever done." She said, and the tone in her voice once again told him of her regret, so he let it go for now in favour of continuing the story. "He was faster than me, stronger than me." She said, and Rick reached out to trace the beginnings of the black and purple bruises dotting her ribs and midsection. Kate took a deep breath, and Castle took this as his signal to prompt her.

"You said you almost died." He said, the words squeezing past the lump in his throat.

"I was clinging to the edge of the roof." She said softly, cringing as he let out her name on a harsh gasp. "And I wasn't strong enough, and I was slipping, and all I could think about was you. I was calling your name, thinking of everything we'd never have. And when Ryan pulled me up onto that roof, I just… I wanted it to be you."

"So you came to find me." He said, and she nodded. "Is there more?"

"A little bit more." She said, and he raised an eyebrow. "Gates was on the roof, too. And she was fuming mad at Espo and I for going rogue."

"You're suspended." He surmised, his jaw dropping when she shook her head quickly.

_'Cause we got high hopes_

_Beautiful darling, you make me believe__  
__It could all be okay__  
__Hope is a real thing_

"I handed in my badge." She said.

"For how long?" He asked, clearly a little confused.

"I resigned, Rick." She said, and he shook his head.

"But… why?" He said quietly.

"Gates was so angry, Castle. She was fuming. And I stood there, thinking, I have somewhere else I need to be, someone else I need to be with. And I realised in that moment that I got my badge because I needed it, and I kept it because I wanted it, and I was a good cop. And now, I just… I'm not sure of anything anymore." She said, letting out a small squeal when Rick gathered her in his arms tightly as they sat on the bed, a mess of limbs. He pressed a kiss to her hair and she smiled. He pulled away again a second later.

"But, the case…" He whispered, and she could sense the fear in his voice.

"Rick. I need to live my life. And, as hard as it's been for me to admit this, I need it to be with you." Kate said softly, letting out a chuckle. "God, Castle, my mom would be so angry at me for letting this consume me. Because as much as she loved the truth, she'd know I wasn't being true to myself, and she would've been fuming."

_Beautiful darling, believing in us__  
__A cure for sadness, we'll stare down the dark__  
__At home in your heart__  
__My beautiful darling_

_Stay with me__  
__I don't want to lose you again__  
__I don't want to leave anything unsaid__  
_

"Kate." He said softly, and she bit her lip.

"Any chance you could say something more that my name here?" She said, and he smiled.

"I don't know if I have the words." He said simply. "Except, you know, I love you." He murmured, and she fought a blush. "And thank you."

"For what?" She asked, stunned.

"Choosing me." He said, shrugging a shoulder, and Kate launched herself at him, kissing him soundly.

"Oh, Rick. I may have been an idiot before now but I promise – it's always going to be you." She said, and he grinned. Kissing her again, he moved out of the bed, pulling Kate with him.

"Okay, now that we've had that conversation – to the kitchen! The sun is up and I am hungry." He said flamboyantly, making her chuckle, the last remnants of their serious conversation fading into the background.

"What are we having?" She asked, as she slipped on one of his button-downs, stifling a smile at the look of pure desire in his eyes.

"I was thinking pancakes." He said with a raised eyebrow, and she let out a bark of laughter.

"You have got to stop listening to Esposito."

"But how else will I thank you _so_ much for last night?" He said with a smile. Kate stepped in a pressed a kiss against his lips.

"That'll work." She said quickly, and Rick grinned.

"I still want to make you breakfast, so request something or you're getting a Smorelette." He threatened.

"Waffles, then. Because if a smorelette is what it sounds like it might be, I may vomit."

"Oh ye of little faith." He teased good naturedly as he pottered around the kitchen.

Kate perched on a stool and watched happily as he cooked, and couldn't help but think that she didn't ever want to leave.

_I'm done__  
__Staring at your number in my phone__  
__When the sun comes up__  
__I don't want to be alone__  
_

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews will make me happy while I write the essay I've been studiously avoiding.**_  
_


End file.
